Conventionally, a game apparatus which allows a player to play a game by using a plurality of cards with a code having unique data printed thereon is known (for example, Patent Literature 1). That is, the conventional game apparatus has a play field on which an arbitrary card is selectively set, a card data reading means which reads data of a card set on the play field, an image generating means which generates an image corresponding to card data read by the card data reading means, and a display means which displays a game image generated by the image generating means.
Further, as disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a game apparatus which allows a player to play a game by using a card and has a card reader and a touch panel display is also known. The game apparatus of Patent Literature 2 generates a character image based on card data read by the card reader, and displays the character image on the touch panel display. Furthermore, when the player touches the character image through the touch panel display, an operation instruction on a character is input to the game apparatus and a game is advanced based on the input operation instruction. Thus, in recent years, the game apparatus mounted with the card reader and the touch panel display is attracting attention because it can provide various games which are different in taste from conventional games.